The End of Everything
by jhilton0907
Summary: Prequel to my crossover story, Apocalypse Part One. Focuses on Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Shiny Armor, and many other as they wake up in a dark twisted world caused by the Zombie Apocalypse. Traveling down different paths, and coming across sinister enemies, they all find a way back together and survive this apocalypse. Based on The Walking Dead.


The End of Everything

**Ok, this is a prequel to my epic crossover story, Apocalypse. This is what is seen through the eyes of the other characters of My Little Pony as well as the eyes of Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, the main characters of Apocalypse. Twilight will have an apocalyptic theme, the song Civilian by Wye Oak. This story will also feature my sadistic OC Scar who becomes an enemy of Twilight as well as introduce some more OCs who will all appear in Apocalypse. The story will begin focusing on Shiny Armor and Princess Candace who are waking up into the dangerous world that is the Zombie Apocalypse. Then it will switch to Twilight who is seen wandering the world alone and then end with Rainbow Dash. Discord and some of the antagonists will also appear but will focus mainly on Discord. Well, here's the epic prequel to Apocalypse Part One. Please note that this is Rated M for Strong Violence, Language, and Some Disturbing Moments.**

Shiny's POV

What just happened?

All I remember was spending time with Candace and Twilight and then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and saw that the whole place was destroyed.

Blood was on the walls, and the books that were on the shelves were all over the ground.

Even the window was broken and had blood on it.

I quickly looked to my left and saw Candace there, opening her beautiful eyes.

She didn't have a scratch on her, just like me.

Then I looked to my left and expecting to see Twilight there, but she wasn't.

"Twilight!" I shouted, but all I heard was a echo of my voice.

Then I got scared as I got up and ran through the whole place, shouting Twilight's name.

"Twilight! Twilight! Where are you!" I said, as I broke down in tears.

I fell to the ground crying, fearing that she was gone or hurt.

The Candace walked up to me and gave me a hug, "It's ok Shiny, I'm sure she's safe.

Then we both heard a scream outside, a very familiar scream.

We both rushed to the window and saw Scootaloo running from a group of normal looking wolves.

A loud bang sound pierce through the air and Scootaloo fell to the ground with blood coming out of one of her legs.

"Who the heck are you monster!" Scootaloo shouted as one wolf approached her.

He had dark brown fur but I couldn't tell what color his eyes were since he had his back to us.

But he spoke in a dark tone, "We are the Alpha Hunters!"

Then all the wolves pounced on her and all that you heard was her screaming.

A few seconds later, her screaming died down and she was no longer moving.

Me and Candace watched in horror as the wolves walked away from the remains of an eaten Scootaloo, her bones were all that were left.

"You have to understand kid... we had no choice to do this, besides, we are cannibals and we have to feed," the brown wolf said, "Nothing was personal, but thanks for letting us eat you, you were delicious."

Then two dark color ponies approached the wolves, with smiles on their faces.

"Well, do you have anything?" the brown wolf asked.

They nodded before leading all the wolves towards what they have.

We could see the slight glimpse of a tied up Trixie, who was begging for someone to help her.

The brown wolf gagged her and placed her on the back of one of the dark colored ponies.

What ever these wolves are, I do not want to get spot by them, especially when the killed an innocent young pony like Scootaloo.

"What are they?" Candace asked, scared and clinging to me.

"I don't Candace, but what I do know is that they can't be trusted... I sure hope they don't have Twilight," I said,

"Don't move a muscle," A voice said, making both of us jump to see a light blue pony looking at us, he had brown colored eyes and a dark blue mane.

"Who are you?" I asked, but this just made him angry.

"I asked the questions here, who are you!" the pony said, angry at us.

"My name is Shiny Armor and this my girl, Candace, princess of the Crystal Empire, and you are?" I said, not backing away from whoever this is.

"You can call me Alex... now, answer me this... did any of you get bit?" Alex said, still giving an angry look.

"No, why would we get bit, unless you are talking about those wolves who were out there," Candace said, looking outside.

"No! I'm not talking about those damn cannibalistic wolves! I'm talking about zombies! Flesh eating zombies! Were you bit by them! Answer the damn question now!" Alex shouted, getting closer to us.

"Whoa! Calm down... we weren't bitten at all, see..." I said, showing him our bodies, revealing not bite marks or scratches.

Alex examined our bodies and he just smiled, "Ok, sorry about that... just have to be careful these days."

He walked passed us and looked out the window.

"Who were those wolves?" Candace asked as Alex turned his attention to us.

"Those wolves are a very sadistic group of cannibals," Alex said, "They live far north of here and call themselves the Alpha Hunters... I've seen them before and they have been coming here for fresh meat. But, I rather deal with them then with this one wolf, Scar."

"Who is Scar?" I asked, fearing that he was a lot worse than those wolves.

Alex looked me in the eyes, "Scar is 100 times worse than those wolves... he's very sadistic, kills everyone in his way and often cuts off the heads of his victims. He calls himself the Wolf Master but he nothing more than murderer.."

Both of us were shocked to hear this, but then I walked over and grabbed a picture of me and Twilight, showing it to Alex.

"Have you seen her, this is my sister, Twilight..." I said, showing the picture to Alex.

"Nope, never seen her, but I could tell she's very beautiful, do you know where she is?" Alex said, looking at us.

"No, we just woke from what seemed to be a blackout and we don't remember anything after that," Candace said, looking worried.

"I hope we can find her, what if those wolves have her?" I said, getting worried.

"If they have her, she's dead, they don't usually capture people unless they have a lot of food..." Alex said, looking at the picture again.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Twilight, she's so sweet and innocent," I said, tearing up again.

Candace pulled me into a hug, softly speaking, "It's ok, Shiny, she has to be safe, we'll find her, I promise."

"Thanks Candace, you do know how to calm me, I love you," I said, looking into Candace's eyes.

"I love you, too Shiny, I love you with all my heart," Candace said, kissing me.

Then something caught my eye, there was no sign of Twilight's memory book, showing another sign that she was ok, no one would just take that unless Twilight did before leaving.

"Twilight's alive..." I said, looking all over the place and saw no sign of the memory book.

"What, how do you know?" Candace asked, confused.

"Her memory book, it's gone and I know for damn sure that no one would take it unless Twilight has it, and she never leaves without taking it with her," I said, as Candace looked all over the floor and saw only the books Twilight read, but no sign of her memory book.

"Maybe you're right, Shiny, but what if she put it somewhere else?" She said, as I explained to her how Twilight was a neat freak with her books.

That was Twilight and she loved keeping her books organized and neat, often laying her memory book on the lowest part of the bookshelf.

I walked over to the pile of books and went through them, making sure it wasn't hiding underneath them, but to my surprise, it wasn't, it was gone like I said.

Alex saw the commotion going on in the front room as I walked over to what was Twilight's work desk, that was near Alex.

Still no sign of her memory book, leaving me to believe that she's alive out there.

"Nothing?" Candace said, double checking the pile of books for any sign of the memory book.

"Yeah, it's gone," I said, sighing in relief, "She's the only one that takes it, and if she doesn't have it, then who does... Who would want that, it's only pictures of you, me, Twilight, Dashie, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Luna, and even Celestia. It's all personal memories and Twilight always looks at them, calling them the best moments of her life."

That was it, I broke down crying, fearing for her safety, "I miss her dearly, what kind of brother am I? I should have been there with her, so I'll know she's safe."

Alex patted me on the back, "Now don't go talking like that, you hear me... by the way I heard about your sister, she's strong and will make it, all you need to do is look for her."

"I'm sorry, I just love my little sister so much and want nothing more than her safety, and after seeing those wolves, I'm worried that they killed her," I said.

"Listen to yourself boy, do you see her fucking body, do you!" Alex said, bringing me to the window, "She's alive and if she was dead, her damn body will be right there next to that kid."

"Maybe you're right, thanks Alex..." I said, not sure if he was right.

"Don't thank me, call it the Mercy of the Living," Alex said, walking over to a piece of paper that was on the table.

Alex grabbed and took it to me, giving it to me.

It was from Twilight, it read 'Gone to find a safe zone, if anyone is still alive, head south, that's where I'm heading. And Brother, if you're reading this, come find me. Love, Twilight Sparkle.'

"Where did you find this?" I said, looking at Alex.

"It was here when I got her and that was a month ago, and down south is where that sadistic Scar lives," Alex said, taking the note and bringing it back to the table, "If I was you, I would get off my damn ass and find her, and I would take this, too."

He took out a machine gun and handed it over to me, "Just in case you need it."

I grabbed it and saw it was fully loaded, as I looked back at Alex, "Thank you, is there anyone else here, alive?"

"Yeah, I was with a small group until those damn wolves showed up... but I hid them good so they should be still be alive, I highly suggest you take them with you, they appear to be old residents of this town," Alex said, leading me outside.

"Sweetheart, come on," I said, looking at Candace who was just getting up.

We both followed Alex to the abandoned Book Store where Twilight spent most of her free time at.

The door was opened, giving the illusion that it was abandoned.

Alex went in first, followed by me, and then Candace entered.

"Everyone, you can come out," Alex shouted, as some familiar faces appeared from behind the book shelves.

"Shiny? Is that you?" A very familiar white pony said.

"Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, I'm so glad to see you all," I said, as all of them, including Fluttershy came out and ran to hug me.

"Where's Dashie and Twilight?" Applejack asked, noticing their absence.

"I wish we knew, Twilight left in search of a safe zone down south, but I don't know where Dashie is, I thought she was with you," Candace said, looking at the few survivors who were in the book store.

"Are we heading south, too?" a cute little voice asked, as I turned around and saw cute little Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle standing there.

"Wait a minute, where's Scootaloo?" Pinkie asked, looking for her.

Me and Candace told her about how we saw her getting shot by those wolves and eaten alive.

Everyone was sad to hear about Scootaloo's demise but I told everyone that we had to remain strong, that is what Twilight or Dashie would have done

We all left with the group and went on our way down south, Alex stayed behind, saying he still has personal business to deal with.

I thanked him for all the kindness he showned to my friends and to us, but Alex said the same thing, the Mercy of the Living.

That was when we began our long journey towards Twilight.

**Civilian by Wye Oak from The Walking Dead Season 2 (Listen to it if you wish, this song will serve as Twilight's Apocalyptic Theme throughout Apocalypse)**

**Twilight's POV**

I was slowly walking through the remains of what was the world.

Since the zombies appeared, the whole world has went to hell.

Armed with a small gun, a bag filled with some food and my memory book, I kept walking until I came across an abandoned gas station.

It was in the middle of nowhere but I had to find some more food or else, I'm going to die.

As usual, more dead bodies were on the ground, all had the bite marks from the zombies and partially eaten.

There was some zombie carcasses on the ground, with their brains smashed.

I looked up into the sky and wonder about my friends, but I also wonder if Dash was ok, since she was my closest friend, I love all my friends, they are the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

The rotting smell coming from the bodies finally reached my nose as I felt like I was going to throw up, "Damn, that's gross..."

Entering the gas station, more dead bodies were seen, some were laying on the counters with their heads smashed in.

Blood decorated the walls and flies were buzzing over the dead bodies.

On the ground was an abandoned katana, making it the perfect weapon to defend myself from hordes of zombies.

I picked it up and saw a young pony laying on the ground dead, eyes still open.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, you all deserve so much more than this," I said, talking to the body, "I wish this didn't happen, but I promise, I am going to try and make things the way they used to be... make everything normal again."

Tears were now forming in my eyes as I remembered my friends, and my brother.

"I love you all, please be ok so we all can be together once again," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Howdy..." A rough male voice said.

I turned and saw a brown wolf staring at me, his black eyes locked with mine.

"Um... hi," I said, backing away in fear, I was not ready to face him if he was a threat.

"No need to be afraid, I will not hurt you, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing all the way out here," the wolf asked.

"I was just wandering, looking for a safe zone from all of this," I said, looking for the gun I had hidden.

"Then you found the right wolf, my name is Scar and I'm currently have a safe zone for anyone who wants to survive... are you interested?" Scar said, giving me a friendly smile.

I did not trust this wolf, something about him is giving me the lookout warning, that this wolf was trouble.

But then again, I needed to trust this wolf just in case this safe zone was a real safe zone.

Then three loud gunshots went through the air as we both ran outside to see three new dead bodies laying on the ground, all of them were zombies.

Then someone I didn't expect to see again came out with a gun, Gilda, an old friend of Dash.

Even though she was mean to everyone, she was happy to see me, which shocked me.

Dash stopped being friends with her when she saw her true colors, which to everyone's amazing, Dash calls us her true friends.

Then Scar started yelling at her, "What the hell was that about, Gilda, are you trying to make us known to the Zombies!"

"No sir, I was trying to protect you!" Gilda said, her voice filled with fear.

Unknown to me, Scar was giving Gilda a scary look before pulling out a gun and shooting her in the head, blood splattering all over the place.

I was so shocked by this, now this wolf was scaring me.

Scar slowly walked over to Gilda's dead body and shot her three more times, as more blood came splattering out, getting in the fur of Scar.

What I didn't see was the Scar was cutting off Gilda's head and placing it in a bag.

He turned around with the bloody bag in his teeth and he stared at me with those now creepy black eyes.

"Aren't you coming, miss?" Scar said, walking off towards the south.

I took this as my opportunity to run away from Scar but it was my mistake.

As soon as I got to an opening, I was tackled to the ground with an angry Scar standing over me.

"What the fuck gives you the right to lie to me, I offer you sanctuary and you run away, was it how I killed Gilda, she was a fucking retard and a worthless piece of shit," Scar said, unsheathing his claws and pressing it on my throat.

I was now scared but I remembered the katana I had and decided it was time to use it, "You know Scar, I'm not scared of you, I'm Twilight Sparkle and I won't be forced to do something that I won't do. I don't trust you Scar."

I grabbed the Katana and stabbed Scar with it, pushing him off, as I got up, and glared at him, wanting to finish him off.

"You're not worth it, and if you ever come close to me again, I will kill you," I said, knocking Scar out so he won't try and tackle again.

I grabbed all my stuff and continuing running in the direction I was running before.

It soon got dark and I started a small fire to keep myself warm.

Thinking about the recent events, I soon took out my memory book and opened it to the first picture.

The picture was of me and Shiny Armor hugging, our very first hug.

I cried softly at the picture, remember how I got Shiny Armor a great birthday present and he gave me a big hug, and saying that he loves his sister so much.

"Those were good time, brother, wish you were here, I miss you..." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

The next set of pictures were of when I first met Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie for the first time.

The picture was our first group hug and the day we all became friends.

They were the friends you want to die for.

As I went through the pages, I watch all of us grow up into what we are today, my last picture was me, Candace, and Dash all posing for a picture, and it was the night all of this happened.

The last night the world was ever normal.

After going down memory lane, I closed my eyes and went to sleep, my katana next to me so if I have to use it, I could.

**Scar's POV**

I barged into the safe zone, with blood still coming out of my stomach wound.

"Damn that pony, I swear, next time I see her, I'll kill her!" I said,

More wolves came to me, with worried looks.

"What happened to you, sir?" one wolf asked, his fur black like mine but his eye were light green.

"Stuff it Zeke, I don't need this shit!" I shouted, putting pressure on my wound.

"Who did this?" Zeke asked.

"Some dumb purple furred pony name Twilight, she did this to me," I said, stopping the bleeding.

"A girl did this to you," Zeke said as everyone laughed at me.

Feeling extremely angry, taking the gun again, I shot one of the wolves in the head, scaring everyone.

"I'm sorry sir, it was just a joke..." Zeke said, in a shaky voice.

"That better be a damn joke, if it's not, you die next, Zeke," I said, putting the gun away and began cleaning my wound.

I placed a small leaf on it, putting pressure on it and it soon stuck to my fur.

It was one of our special leaves that we used to heal wounds.

"Go out there and get this bloody bag that I left near a abandon gas station, it has the head of Gilda, bring it to me so I can add it to my collection," I said, ordering Zeke to do this.

"What about this Twilight girl?" Zeke asked.

"Leave her be, I'll catch her and when I do, her head will go into my collection," I said, getting up and walking towards Zeke.

"Ok, but I was saying, let's hunt her down and kill her before she can cause trouble," Zeke said.

"Are you questioning my authority! I'm the Wolf Master, not you!" I said, getting into Zeke's face, "I'm your leader! Your Governor! You will obey my wishes, even if you don't agree with them!"

Everyone there was staring at us, making me shout more.

"I'm your leader! And if any of you disobey my orders, you will die!" I said, looking at everyone, "I gave you all shelter, food, security, and this is how Gilda paid me off, she paid it with her life! If this fucking safe zone is going to work, we all need to work together! You either kill or be killed!"

Zeke was shocked but calmly told everyone to get back to what they were doing as he went up north to collect the bag Scar demanded him to get.

I was now showing my real colors and everyone was afraid of me, and that is the way I want it.

**Back to Twilight**

**Twilight's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard a cry for help, followed by a scream.

The scream sounded so familiar, so I quickly got up and grabbed my Katana, running towards the source.

A few minutes of running, I came to a clearing where 10 zombies were coming after a frightened pony.

"Help!" The pony scream, the voice indicating it was female and very familiar to me.

Recognizing her, I rushed to her side, screaming, "Dash! I'm coming!"

I began slashing at the zombies as the rest all turned to me.

"Twilight!" Dash said, fearing for my safety.

I kept fighting the zombies, slashing their limbs off, stabbing them in the heads, and just killing the group of zombies that tried to kill my best friend.

It took me about ten minutes to finish off the zombies, when it was finished, I ran to Dash, hugging her fiercely.

"I'm glad you're safe..." I said, as Dash cried into my shoulder.

"I know, I'm glad you're safe, too, Twilight... I missed you," Dash said, as tears came out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"I miss you, too Dash, I thought about you and the others since this whole nightmare began," I said, as released Dash from my hug.

We both smiled at each other for a few second before returning back to my camp.

Once there, I gave Dash some food and just stared into the fire, still traumatized by this world.

"When you're done, let's go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," I said, still staring at the fire.

"Ok, as long as you don't abandon me, then I'm fine," Dash said, as she finished the sandwich she was eating.

"Never," I said, turning my attention to Dash and gave her a happy smile, "You're like a sister to me..."

Dash looked at me with a touched look, and smiled, "Thanks Twilight, you're like a sister to me, too."

That was the best thing about us, especially with Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy, our friendship was so strong, it could move mountains.

All of my friends were family to me and if I lose them, then a part of me dies with them.

"So what will we do?" Dash asked.

I turned my attention back to the fire, "I don't know, just try to find somewhere, a place where we can live safely... a safe zone, But, Dash, no matter what happens, stay by my side at all times, because I know, we all are about to go down a dark dangerous path."

I looked at Dash again, "And we do not know what will happen next..."

Those words echoes through our minds as we both went to sleep for the long day ahead of us tomorrow.

We do not know what will happen next, will I get eaten by these zombies or will Dash die, we do not know, all we have to do and don't look back and keep moving forward, our only hope lies with our strong friendship.

The end has begun...

**A:N/: How was it? Tell it in a review. Like I said, this is a prequel for Apocalypse, focusing on mainly the characters of My Little Pony. It was sad to kill off Scootaloo, but this story will be filled with sad deaths, as well when Apocalypse will be filled with many deaths. This is also my first story for My Little Pony. The first chapter to Apocalypse Part One is available to read so if you enjoyed this, then feel free to read my other stories. Have a nice night.**


End file.
